There has been proposed an air-conditioning apparatus including a compressor, a four-way valve, a condenser, a receiver, an expansion valve, and an evaporator so that the receiver is disposed between the evaporator and the expansion valve (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). In a technique described in Patent Literature 1, a suction pipe connected to a suction side of a compressor is partially disposed in a receiver. This configuration causes refrigerant flowing in the suction pipe and refrigerant in the receiver to exchange heat, control an inflow of liquid refrigerant into the suction side of the compressor (liquid back), and enhances efficiency of a refrigeration cycle.